fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Raining Night
Blood Raining Night is a fanime made by ReicheruKetsuekineko and first published on July 20th, 2012. The fanime is based on her fanfiction of the same name, which you can find on her Deviant Art or her personal fan page, Blood Raining Night. The genre is hard to determine, but it looks like it settles on a morbid, ecchi-esque adventure series. Plot "Reicheru is a young 17 year old girl who finds herself fighting her father after he comes back from the dead, but the story just begins there: the fate of the world lies within her and her daughter's hams. So is foreginess '''a necessity or a '''corse?" -From the "preview" video description on her YouTube. There is also lots of nudity, blood, confusion, what-the-hell dream sequences and flashbacks. Original Characters Reicheru: Is the main character and the author's/fanimator's main OC. Reicheru is a member of the Yakuza, who possess a cat-demon and is also supposedly a vampire. When she is not out cuttin' bitches, she's at school with her good friends Yuki, Minna, and Aza. Yuki Shinkuchi: Reicheru's half-sister, who is also an angel. She's Reicheru's support and always has "helpful" things to say to Reicheru. Her duty is to protect Reicheru and her daughter Elaine. Minna-Chan: Reicheru's flat-chested, timid friend. She has a crush on Alucard and forces Reicheru into a singing contest. Aza-Chan: Aza is another one of Reicheru's friends. She has long, curly red hair and killer curves. She's the strong, loud-mouth of the group. Elaine/Tenshikuzu: Elaine is the daughter of Reicheru and also claims to be the god of the "Shinto-Kamimichi" religion. Upon her birth, she is already well-beyond being a baby and can actually talk. Despite being a god, Elaine is very helpless and depends on Yuki and Reicheru to protect her. Hanayubi-Sensei: Whom is considered to be one of the best characters (if not the best) by many fans and anti-fans of Blood Raining Night. He is the most devoted teacher at Akuma no Uta High School. His biggest character trait is that he makes very suggestive remarks, but it's highly suggested that he's too innocent to realize the innuendo of what he says or does. Reicheru's Dad: Reicheru's father is currently a mystery in the fanime, but is known as Goku (from Dragon Ball Z) in the fan fiction. He blames his wife's (Reicheru's mother) death on Reicheru, who had accidently killed her mother after her demon was brought out by an allergic reaction to baby powder. ''Non-Ocs '''Denmark': Denmark is a character from Hidekaz Himaruya's Hetalia. In Blood Raining Night, he mainly serves the purpose of providing a romantic plot for Reicheru. Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha has been transformed into a childhood friend of Reicheru. She has an affair with him and gets pregnant with his baby. Alucard: From Hellsing, he's a vampire hunter and Reicheru's cousin. His voice acting grabs the attention of many viewers, making him a fan-favorite of the series. ''..and more copyrighted characters! '' Category:Fanime Category:Horror Category:Ecchi Category:Dark Category:Funny Category:OCs Category:Blood Raining Night Category:Adventure Category:Supernatural Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:Comedy